Love you lotses
by Madd-Mani
Summary: Rose/ Bella fluff. May develop into something more. Review if interested (Renamed from Shopping) RR
1. Shopping

Shopping

We're out on the town shopping. I usually love shopping, but never with you. I'm always stuck in boring dressing rooms all day. Stuck watching you and countless other girls (that I may or may not look at) go in and out in extravagant clothes, when I just want to see what's underneath.

If you knew I even considered taking a peek at the other women, I know I'm screwed. Especially after last time when she asked me to help zip her dress, sexy smirk and all. You were so quick to to threaten me and level the minx with a glare, when I was already preparing to decline the offer.

Finally, we're at the last store. I know this because we've literally been to all the others. Now it's your dress that needs zipping. I make my way into your dressing room to notice, you don't need help zipping anything. You have nothing on.

We did things in that dressing room, I'd only fantasized about doing the dozen times before.

We left that store with strict orders to never return , but I definitely got the satisfaction guarantee.

You look at me with a smile I hadn't seen since our wedding day. "I told you I'd make it worth your while." It was more than worth it.

"I think we should shop together more often," I beg as I pull you in for a hug, burying my face into your neck.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Now I know this was a scam, a well played scam. Typical.

"I should have known. Love you lotses."


	2. Pre Honeymoon

Pre- Honeymoon

It's the early morning of our wedding day. I just got back from the strip club I promised I wouldn't go to an hour ago. I can't stop thinking about you though. You're two doors down, not sleeping thinking of me too. After memorizing the patterns of this full, but lonely for a while longer, I can't take it. I have to see you.

When I open my door, you're standing there, fist raised to knock wearing one of my shirts. It's actually the shirt I wore on our first official date. With a grin and no words, I grab your hand and we walk down to the hotel lobby. People give us looks considering your shirt and my sports bra and pajama pants.

When we approach the service desk, I ask for a key card to the overflow room we booked in case more people crashed after our bachelorette party shenanigans.

In the room, we strip down to nothing and get into bed. I just need to feel you and our two month celibacy agreement didn't really warrant a lot of cuddle time. I lay on your chest and almost immediately fall asleep to the familiar lullaby of your heartbeat.

Only a few too short hours later, your pissed best friend is beating the door claiming we broke tradition. I thought the whole thing was stupid, while you gushed at how romantic it would be. Best Friend gives me the evil eye as she takes you away. There's barely enough time for you to say goodbye or see you later as she drags you down the hall.

"Love you," is all that's squeaked out. At this point I know you won't hear my response, but it has to be said.

"Love you lotses."


	3. Lunch Date

**Lunch Date**

I'm in the middle of an important lecture when you walk in. Your face is apologetic and I know it isn't for interrupting. You're apologizing because you were obsessed with _her_ brown eyes when it was supposed to be _our_ night. You make your way over to me and I meet you halfway. As I always should. My back is to the entire lecture hall, blocking you from their view. My students don't deserve to see you. I put on my big girl panties and kiss you right there in front of our audience. Not only to show you my love, but to show them who's arms you sleep in at night. The kiss lasts a little longer than what's publically appropriate and you break away.

"I brought you lunch," you say as you give me a peck on the cheek to leave. As soon as the door closes, the applause starts. I'm standing there, cheeks on fire, holding my lunch, and feeling like an asshole for what I just did. However, as the applause dies down, my pocket vibrates.

"I told you I'm only yours ;)" you text with one of those annoyingly cute winky faces. That's followed with, "Tonight 8? Love you." Needing to get back to work to work, I send you a quick reply.

"Tonight 8. Love you lotses."


	4. Library Fun

**Library Fun**

"Oh, fuck!"

Finally, I had him where I wanted him. Head under skirt. I had his hair fisted in my hand and his name passing my lips but Jacob was nothing more than a toy at that point. A means to an end. It was all about me and Blondie.

I felt Jake's lips massaging mine but all I could think was what hers would feel like. She was looking right at me. Eye contact unwavering. We had been dancing around each other for weeks, but this is the first time we'd gone this far. Shy touches and lingering looks are all that have passed between us and I couldn't take it anymore.

She had been following me, I know. How else would she have found me in this dark corner of the library where we keep the textbooks? She's not in school, but I want this lesson to be clear. Don't poke the bear, she might like it. A lot.

Even though we have maintained eye contact, her body isn't facing me. It's facing the shelf in a frozen state of her looking at a book. She doesn't need that book, she needs me.

"Shit"

Jake bites my inner thigh, and it almost breaks our showdown. Instead we both gasp for air and her eyes darken. Is that jealousy? Perhaps she's as turned on as I am. Maybe she wants to be in Jake's position. Maybe mine.

I open my legs wider now, draping one over the arm of the leather seat. It's a dare. Blondie takes the bait and turns toward me. The book is completely forgotten now. I see her nipples through her shirt. I lick my lips, wishing I could get just a taste to satisfy my hunger for her.

I'm close and she knows it. She takes a half step towards me unbuttoning the top few buttons on her shirt. A breath leaves my body as I catch a glimpse of the deep purple lace holding her so sweetly. I sit up in my leather throne as I grind into Jake's face with abandon. I need her closer.

"More"

When I look back up to her face, I realize this battle is over. I thought I had won, that she was going to finally come to me. With a raise of her brow, I lost. I lost harder and louder than I ever had before. My eyes roll back and I lose feeling in my legs. Jacob is trying to keep up and takes the loss just as well as I do. His kisses are getting softer and my body still quakes from the aftermath.

"Oh, fuck"

I look down at Jacob and stroke his hair as I remember he was an active participant in this game. He participated unknowingly, but he was there. Wanting one more glance, so I could save it until next time, I look up into the bookshelves.

She's gone. So much for that game I guess


End file.
